Jacob finds THE ONE
by whitford-kiwi-girl
Summary: Destiny finds a way, when we least expect it too. On a chance encounter Jacob's life is changed forever.


FanFic – **Jacob finds THE ONE**

In light of "my muse" GORGEOUS **Steven Strait** apparently getting married (sobs again) I thought it only fitting that JACOB too could have a happy ending. Since Steven will always be my Jake.

Disclaimer: As much as I love these characters and the wonderful stories they have experienced, they are the sole rights to my **PERSONAL WRITING GURU** Stephenie Meyer. Hope you enjoy….

**SOME TIME OFF**

As Bella tried to get a grip on the reality of the wedding, her nerves were getting frazzled by the plans and excitement that Alice continually had bubbling. She was getting worn down by the mere mention of the word 'wedding', and thought she was well due a rest from all the over eager plans. She rung through to Angela's and made plans to visit that morning. Alice saw this as a great excuse to be able to take Edward on a much needed trip into Port Angeles for some mix and match items she wanted to get for the guest tables.

It was still raining as she pulled up to the house. As Bella got out of her truck she had a sense of calm come over her as only Angela can emit. She loved the way Angela was able to hold her company without all the fuss and questions, and was just content to chill out with her friend. That was one of the reasons she asked her to be a bridesmaid, she was a balancing and calming effect in her life. As Bella knocked on the door, she wasn't greeted by Angie, it was her slightly older cousin Lily that answered.

"Hi Bella – how are you doing?" she asked

"Bit frazzled actually. Is Angela in?" Bella queried.

"Sure she is, come on in. I'm just about to head into Port Angeles for some scented candles and things, would you girls like to come too?" She asked politely." Promise, no wedding fuss."

Bells had to laugh at that, it was like she could read her face or something. Were her stress levels that obvious? Angie grabbed her bag and phone, and they all jumped into Lily's car. It was a cute little yellow beetle, which seemed to fit her laid back personality perfectly. For a 5'10" girl she still managed to get her long legs under the steering wheel without any problems.

They parked the car and decided to head for the coffee barn first. It was something Bella was beginning to drink a little too much lately, but unfortunately when you date a night-owl it came in handy. They walked and drank and were having a blast laughing about all the antics that happened at Lily's campus when Angela spotted the little mall that had the best supply of candles that Lily was after. They went in and started browsing the little boutique shops trying all the smells out as they went.

Eventually they got split up into different novelty stores, as various items took their fancy. And that's when Bella spotted Jacob. Things were still a little weird between them and she wasn't sure whether to duck out like a coward or confront him with some polite conversation. As she looked back to his direction he had disappeared further down the mall corridor. Letting her curiosity get the better of her, Bella wandered out searching to see where he went.

Jacob was just standing in the middle of the corridor with his head cocked to the side stiff as a board. Like he had tensed up and was ready for a fight. Bella moved across to the other side of the corridor to get a better angle to see what had him all fired up. It was Lily standing at the other end.

**AT FIRST SIGHT**

I felt myself frozen to the spot unable to move a muscle even if I tried, and completely spellbound at the sight of her. I was only in town to collect some supplies for Emily and Sam when I came across Bella's scent. I followed it to this very mall, but what I encountered was something far greater. The women standing there at the edge of the kiosk was stunning. As she turned to face me I felt a massive pull towards her, and as our eyes locked together my chest started to constrict like I had had the wind knocked out of me.

She smiled and the whole room lit up. As if we were the only ones there I was drawn towards her, not realizing my feet were even moving. I couldn't help myself I had to touch her to see if she was in fact real. Moving the back of my right hand down her soft arm, my heart started pumping faster and the chemistry between us was electric. She smelt amazing – I just had to take a better breath of her. She didn't move or even show any fear of me, which considering the size of me I get a lot of around here. Instead she placed her hand on my chest, closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

I could smell that she was definitely getting aroused by my presence from the sweet fragrance that was coming off her skin. I leaned down and nuzzled the side of her neck for the most illuminating scent I'd ever encountered. That's when she simply said 'hi'. I don't know what hit me, but it must have been close to the size of a freight-train. My stomach was full of knots and a pressure I had building in my head over the past few weeks instantly disappeared. She had me bound to her via some kind of invisible chains which were wrapped around my heart.

"May I." She asked, as she reached up to touch the side of my face. Her hands were so soft and gentle, my eyes closed and I may have even been purring. The sound of her voice was like a relaxant, a calming sensation swept over me.

I couldn't help it I just had to touch her beautiful full lips, even if she was to knock me flat because of it. Placing my hands either side of her face, I leaned down and we kissed. A long and deep kiss so intense I could feel myself wanting to get carried away if she responded. Our lips parted and she let out the softest sigh of contentment which sent me over the edge. I kissed her again and she moved her lips in time with mine and she was pressing her chest up closer into me. She had some amazing pheromones coming off her and it slapped me in the side of the head that I wanted her, and wanted her to myself badly.

That's when things got a little dicey. I could smell the bloodsucker about 20 feet behind me. My instinct reaction was to take him out, but I couldn't leave the girl. As I turned, I noticed it was Edward. He was standing next to Bella and the other bloodsucker. They were just staring at me like I was some kind of animal that needed to be silenced. My chances of getting out weren't good.

"Jacob let the girl go." Edward demanded. "There's no need for anybody to get hurt."

I turned to her, to see the judgment in her eyes but there was none, only love. On a split decision I lifted her up and embraced her in my arms and she wrapped her legs around my waist not wanting to let go. All I wanted to do was protect her, take care of her and get her as far away from the leeches as quickly as possible. That's when I made a bolt for the door – still carrying her in my arms. I was expecting to get tackled at the entrance but it didn't happen. We must have looked a right sight sprinting down the street like that, but I needed to get her someplace safe, someplace like home.

**STUNNED SILENCE**

The group just stood in the corridor in share amazement. Angela wondered what her cousin was doing kissing Jacob Black like that, although he was kind of drop dead gorgeous with a chest the size of a Sherman tank. But still she was gone and the car keys were in her bag. She was fuming about the practicalities more than the situation at hand.

Bella whispered to Edward, "Why did you just let him leave with her? He could do something dangerous to her." She implored him.

"Dangerous." Edward chuckled under his breath. "I don't think she is going to mind doing what he is thinking at the moment…he's not going to hurt her Bella, he loves her. And she loves him too." He turned and looked into Bella's eyes. "I could read it in his thoughts that she is the one. The one he wants as a life-long mate, how could I stop him when I already took you away from him too? It wasn't my place to do it."

"But that's impossible. They don't even know each other, how can he be in love so instantly…" She paused as the old tribal stories came flooding back to her. "Oh" She said almost longingly.

"It had to happen one day Bella. Now he has someone and you don't have to worry about him being lonely anymore." Edward said with great sincerity.

Only Bella didn't feel happy for Jacob. She felt as though she had lost a part of herself that she had been trying to repress for such a long time. And it may even have been heart break at the thought of her Jacob being in the arms of another women. She knew it was irrational to feel this way but she still longed to have him back. This was going to take some time to come to grips with in her heart, even though her head was saying it was the best solution for everyone.

Edward bent down and kissed her lips tenderly to reassure Bella that everything was going to be alright. Maybe even better than alright. Suddenly all Edwards future dreams of his life with Bella would piece together as they should be. No distractions and no more Jacob Black to get in the middle of his love for Bella. They all walked out into the rain soaked streets back to the Volvo.

**MATED FOR LIFE**

I knew running out of the mall with the girl was the wrong choice. But my heart was telling me otherwise. To protect her was my first priority and I wasn't going to let the leech get between us. The beast in me wanted to find a quiet place and get to know her better… so I headed towards the old McPherson's barn that had been left empty since their move out three months ago.

The door was bolted with a large chain, and I snapped it off as if it were made of glass. We entered the barn, with her still clinging onto my chest and her arms tightly wound around my neck. I bought the door closed as best as it would stay shut to keep out the rain. These weren't the best of conditions to bring her too, but it was dry and safe. I gently placed her down on a drop cloth that was covering up a hay-stack in the middle of the barn.

I can't remember the stupid words that came out of my mouth, but she seemed to giggle at my getting tongue-tied with my name. The sound of her laugh was like an aphrodisiac to me and I was beginning to feel my trousers filling out nearly as fast as I could morph into the wolf. She was the most beautiful and sexy women I had ever encountered, I just wanted to mold my body into hers if she let me. I lay down beside her, quietly breathing in her scent and kissing her neck. This was the sweetest taste ever. I pressed my lips to hers sensing her body temperature spiking a couple of extra degrees.

I ran my hand up her thigh and she arched her back pressing her tight chest against mine. Damn but she was hot. I couldn't get enough of her even if we had lived a life time together. Which was going to be my plan for another day, but she was with me now and I was never letting her go, whether my brothers approved or not. I lost my self control, and let the passion that I had been holding back for so long take her.

**DESTINY**

We just lay there for such a long time, in each others arms. I was stunned that I had actually run off with a woman I didn't know and made passionate love to her without even knowing anything about her. I wanted to feel ashamed for my actions but I just couldn't. She was the most alluring women I have ever seen and my body reacted with such primal surges before my head was able to think rationally.

She ran the palm of her hand over my forehead and down the side of my face and gently let those tender lips of hers kiss my cheek.

"You know I've been waiting a long time for you to show up Jacob." She said with a smile.

"Excuse me?" I was a little confused.

"I didn't know when you would be coming, but I just knew it would be you." Again with the warm smile that could light up a room.

"But I … I don't understand. How could you know I would be… we would be..?" I was lost for the right words. And just couldn't take my eyes off her.

"I've been having dreams about you. Dreams that you would find me, and that this would all make sense. Us being together." She didn't seem to falter or be alarmed by any of this, as if it was all like putting the pieces of a puzzle together. It was just right.

I was too shocked but had to asked, "When did you have these dreams about us… about me? Oh man I'm just babbling now aren't I. When?" Curiosity got the better of me.

"I started having the dreams when I was 12." She casually said. "And you have been in and out of my thoughts since then."

Now this truly had me baffled. Was there really such a thing as a soul-mate? That my destiny and fate were always only on one path, and that no matter what I may have chosen in life to do differently I would still have ended up back on the same path to my destiny?

The look in her face said it all – destiny and fate will always win. We were meant to be together, forever.


End file.
